


When it rains

by Zurenika



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Prompt: Crying





	When it rains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crying

 

It has been days since Handong had broken up with her and Yoobin was still reeling from it – days of feeling nothing and everything all at the same time. She was taking a walk one afternoon when it happened.

 

She stopped in her tracks and watched as the sky burst into color and raindrops fell. Yoobin wrapped her arms around herself for comfort and turned her face to the sky. Like this, she can’t feel the warm tracks that the tears have left. It’s like the heavens are crying with her, for her; for the first time in days, she felt comforted and at peace. 

 

But it was over as soon as it started. 

 

The skies cleared up, and the sun shone through the clouds, life around her resumed its normal course. It disoriented her until something bumped into her back.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” 

 

Yoobin turned around. A girl taller than her with bright silver hair had her head down, apologizing to her non-stop.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to say sorry that many times,” Yoobin said. 

 

But the girl didn’t seem to hear her and kept on saying sorry. Yoobin was getting annoyed until the girl burst into tears in front of her. 

 

And the rain fell again, and it basked her surroundings in a rosy glow.

 

“H-how?” Yoobin breathed looking around her and at the girl.

 

“I’m sorry,” the girl said out loud one more time before falling into her arms. 

 

“Y-yah.., Are you okay?” Yoobin asked shaking her lightly, but the girl was unconscious.

 

Thankfully, the rain stopped. Yoobin spotted a park bench a few meters ahead of her and so she slung the girl’s arm on her shoulder and held her up by the waist, walking ever so slowly towards it.

 

 “Aish, why are you so long and so heavy?” she asked as she gently laid the girl down on the bench.

 

“Miss, please wake up! Miss!” she tried shaking the girl awake but to no avail. Having no idea on what to do next, Yoobin phoned her best friend.

 

“I have to take her home? Are you kidding me? I don’t even know her!” Yoobin exclaimed.  

 

“Well, it’s better than leaving her alone in a park bench. Alone. In. A. Park. Bench. In. The Middle. Of. The City!” Jiu spoke emphasizing each word.

 

Yoobin sighed. Jiu was right as always. “Okay. Okay. Can you pick us up though?”

 

“Ha! Nice try, Yoobin-ah. I can’t I’m busy. Go call a cab or something. Bye!”

 

The line went dead.

 

Yoobin looked down at the sleeping girl on the bench and tried to jostle her to wake one last time.

 

“Well, I guess you’re going home with me.”

 

 +*+*+*+*

 

Yoohyeon woke up fully rested and feeling a lot better than she did the day before. She stretched her entire body, relishing in the feel of the warm toasty sheets and the faint smell of lavenders in the air.

 

Lavenders..?

 

She shot up from the bed and looked around just as the door opened. Yoohyeon grabbed the nearest thing beside her and lifted it over her head, ready to swing at whoever entered.

 

“You’re finally awake,” Yoobin said, frozen at the doorway.

 

“W-who are you?!” the girl asked, eyes wide in panic.

 

“Can you please put my alarm clock down?” Yoobin pleaded taking a step forward.

 

“Stay where you are!” the girl exclaimed.

 

Yoobin raised her palms up towards the girl and stood still. “Look, I’m not planning to hurt you, okay?”

 

“Then why am I here? Why?”

 

“You bumped into me yesterday and then you kept on apologizing and then you fell unconscious in my arms,” Yoobin explained.

 

“I-uh,” the girl hesitated but lowered the clock she had been holding. Yoobin remained rooted on the spot, afraid that the girl might burst up once more.

 

“I’m Yoobin, by the way. What’s your name?”

 

The girl sat down on the bed, looking lost and confused. “I’m… My name is Yoohyeon,” she replied.

 

Yoobin took a tentative step forward and when Yoohyeon didn’t react, she made her way towards the girl and sat beside her.

 

“So, Yoohyeon-ah, is there someone we need to contact? I mean, I’m sorry, I kinda went through your coat but you have nothing..,”

 

The girl burst out in tears, covering her face with her hands.

 

“H-hey, what’s wrong?” Yoobin asked just as heavy rains suddenly fell from the sky.

 

Yoobin rushed to the open window and pulled it closed. She watched the world outside, transfixed by the rosy tint that the rain brought.

 

Yoohyeon cried harder, and the rain fell harder and it didn’t take Yoobin too long to put two and two together. She whirled around, looking at the girl sitting on her bed.

 

“W-what are you?” she breathed, loud enough for Yoohyeon to hear.

 

Yoohyeon stopped crying, her sniffles filling in the silence.

 

She shook her head. “I-I’m not.., I don’t know.., My name's Yoohyeon," she said in between sobs. 

 

+*+*+*+*

 

Yoohyeon went back to sleep a little while ago and Yoobin was silently panicking in her kitchen, waiting for Jiu to answer her call.

 

“Yah! I’ve been calling you for hours now! What were you doing?!” she asked as soon as Jiu picked up.

 

“I told you I was busy!”

 

“Well, okay. You know that girl that bumped into me?! She’s.- I don’t know what she is, but it rains when she cries!” Yoobin said. “It legit rains, whenever she cries! Do you understand?!” she exclaimed, pulling on her hair.

 

“Ei~ Are you even listening to yourself, Yoobin?! You’re talking about some Harry Potter magic stuff here,” Jiu said in a light tone.

 

Yoobin sighed. Of course, Jiu wouldn’t take this seriously. Nobody will take this seriously, nobody would really believe her. Her best friend was still talking but Yoobin’s mind wasn’t in the conversation anymore. Absently, she dropped the call then peeked inside the room. Yoohyeon was still asleep, curled up in her bed.

 

 _I have to ask her to leave soon,_ she thought.

+*+*+*+*

 

Yoobin woke up to the smell of something amazing. There was a second when she thought she was still in a relationship but the gaping ache in her heart told her otherwise. She headed to the kitchen and found Yoohyeon moving about, wearing the same white apron that Handong used to wear before. Yoobin didn’t know what came over her because in the next second, she stomped towards Yoohyeon and pulled the apron from her waist with such a force. Yoobin stared at the piece of cloth on the floor, trying to stamp down the memories and tears that were surfacing. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon whispered, voice trembling in fear. 

The sound of raindrops against the windows brought Yoobin back to reality.

 

“God, I’m so sorry, Yoohyeon,” she said, cupping the girl’s face and wiping her tears away. Yoobin was surprised by what she did but the act felt natural and easy and Yoohyeon was calming down.

 

“I-uh, I’m sorry. I.., I remembered something. Please don’t cry anymore,” Yoobin said.

Yoohyeon nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smiling. Yoobin felt something tug at her heart seeing her smile - a faint echo of something she once knew. She immediately dropped her hands and took a step back. 

 

“So, what are you cooking up in here?” she asked. 

 

Yoohyeon’s demeanor changed, and she talked animatedly about cooking an omelette. It was really different from a second ago and watching this Yoohyeon was fascinating. The girl's eyes were wide with wonder and bright and happy but Yoobin still had not forgotten about the rain.

 

 +*+*+*+*

 

Their weird meeting turned into some sort of friendship which Yoobin was really thankful for. The girl’s presence in her life managed to ease the pain of losing Handong and there were even times when she thinks she’s finally okay.

 

“Yoobin-ah!”

 

She looked up from the book she was reading and searched for the source of the voice. There, across the street was a giddy looking Yoohyeon – waving at her with enthusiasm as she waited for the streetlight to turn green.

 

Yoobin closed her book and waved back. Spending time with Yoohyeon made her certain about the connection between the girl’s crying and the rain. Yoobin had been meaning to ask the girl about it for quite a while now but in that moment, seeing Yoohyeon ran up to her with a huge smile and her silver hair blowing in the wind, she thought that it doesn’t really matter.

 

She’ll have the answers sooner or later but the important thing is that Yoohyeon shouldn’t shed any more tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i admit, this is kind of a mess and i'm really sorry


End file.
